The Crate
I will have my freedom one day... I hope... The Crate, real name Shadow, is a ghost tabby that possesses a crate. Appearance Normally, The Crate looks like a normal crate. At night, she can leave her crate, looking like a shadowy black figure of a tabby slime with a single red right eye. Her voice is empty under the curse, but normally, it is cute like all other slimes. Personality The Crate is cursed with evil, and so, while not evil herself, often acts on the evil influence at night, when she cannot control it well. Sometimes, she completely loses control of her curse. She used to be innocent and cheerful, and there are still traces of that innocence left. She is actively trying to get rid of the curse so that she can be freed, and tries to return to her den at night (but usually does not get there on time) so that she does not hurt anyone. She still manages to remain hopeful, even if she is quiet. She understands why Tarr are created, but otherwise has normal slime intelligence. Backstory The Crate was once an ordinary, cheerful tabby slime named Shadow. One day, she got attacked by an evil mage, and lost her left eye. She did manage to escape without further injury, and hid in a crate. Unfortunately, the evil mage was smart, and cursed the crate so that poor Shadow would be trapped inside it no matter what happened, and that the crate would always reassemble. The curse also put an evil influence on her. Shadow could not escape the crate, so the evil energy from the curse killed her. And the effects of the curse remained with her after death. She became sad and quiet as a result of being trapped in a crate for so long, and yet she still remains hopeful. Relations (WIP, Fan Characters Needed) Lucky She befriended Lucky while trying to get rid of the curse, and are still friends to this day. Unfortunately, having an evil curse makes stealing that lucky coin look like a good solution... The Evil Mage (Insert fan character here) This is the mage who put the curse on her, and she will now forever loathe this mage and want revenge. But she refuses to take revenge and tries her best to resist, because she is worried that this action will make the evil influence of the curse go out of control... Abilities Teleport Being a ghost, The Crate can teleport. However, she prefers to teleport when no one is looking. You may be able to predict where she will go by a faint shimmer of red where she intends to teleport, but it does not always appear. Phase This is another ability given by her being a ghost. She can walk through walls. However, she can only do so when outside of her crate. Possess While under the influence of evil, The Crate can possess slimes simply by having her crate touch a slime. When she is already possessing someone, she can jump to a different slime without them touching her crate. Her crate cannot take damage while she is possessing a slime, but there are other ways to thwart her. Possessed slimes will have her red right eye, and they gain a shadowy tint. In addition, if they are not already tabby or hunter slimes/largos, they get a ghostly tail and ears. Slimes can resist her control, eating and making contact with water helps. If a slime breaks free, it drains a lot of The Crate's energy. Current Info Groups: N/A RPs They Are Or Were In She is the monster and anti-hero of the creator's first roleplay: The Cursed Crate Kill/Death Ratio 0/1 -Even though she has never been in an RP, she is already dead! Trivia *Before The Crate came onto this wikia, she was an idea for a scary slime and boss in a fanon gamemode called Spooky Mode, the article was on Slime Rancher Fanon Wikia. **This is because the creator did not know about this wikia yet. *Funny enough, I genderswapped her for some reason, on her SRFW article, she is male. (Will change that.) Category:Slime